Niagara Falls and a Falling Star
by Poke Master Mel1408
Summary: Amy and her two best friends, Cream and Blaze, goes on a school vacation trip with their class. When inccidents occur it's up to the trio, with the help of Sonic, to solve the mystery. Flames unaccepted.


**Niagara Falls and a Falling Star**

On a school summer vacation trip, terrible things occur.

Fourteen year old Amy and her two best friends, Cream and Blaze, also fourteen, were allowed to go on the school summer vacation trip. Other students came along like Miranda, Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, Silver and Star. One of them was named Niagara. Niagara is the most popular student at Mobius Junior High. She made fun of those who wore glasses, pushed everyone around and never thought of anyone but herself. Everyone wanted to be like her, everyone but the trio.

They were all climbing up a cliff: not too low, not too high; just right. At the top, the guide started a speech on how beautiful the world is. Blaze, Amy and Cream were listening attentively while Niagara and others were chatting directly behind of them. Amy, being the bravest of the three, turned around and said to them, "Shh! I'm trying to listen here!" "Well," Niagara began, "Why don't you try using your ears!" "At least I can spell ears!" Amy shouted. Yes, Niagara was popular, but not intelligent. The guide came and stopped the argument. "Settle down children!" he exclaimed. He led everyone to the edge of the cliff to show the students something interesting. Then it happened.

Through the bushes and boulders, the students gasped, and few fainted, as they saw Niagara fall or so they thought.

A few hours later, after her parents and the police left, everyone was in tears, even Amy. A kind policeman told them that she was dead. After they got back to their room, Cream, Amy and Blaze thought about the incident. Cream, being the brains, spoke up and said, "She could not have fallen. She was a good distance away from the edge." "So how did she go over the cliff then?" Amy questioned. There was silence for a few moments. "She was pushed!" the trio yelled. "But by who?" Blaze asked. "That's what we're going to find out!" Amy exclaimed.

The next day, the trio went back to the spot they were at yesterday. Blaze, being the one with photographic memory, told the other two where everyone was. After the clarification, it was said that the people standing behind of Niagara were Amy, Miranda and Star. Since Star was the second most popular student, they decided that she could have pushed Niagara so that she would be the most popular student at school. Star is an exact replica of Niagara, just a bit less popular. After coming to that conclusion, they decided to question Star tomorrow.

Tomorrow came quickly for the three, for they were ready to interrogate Star. The students had another exploration somewhere else. They were going to a two story ancient temple. They were brought there by the same guide. The trio was fascinated by the temple, especially Cream. They were on the second story and of course elevators were not invented yet so they used stairs. Star kept complaining that her feet were hurting. "Would you shut up about your feet!" Amy shouted. "Unlike yours," Star started, "My feet are special!" "Ladies, ladies," Sonic said, "There's plenty of Sonic to go around." Sonic always liked being around the quick tempered girls. Sonic was fascinated in Amy. "Whatever," Star said and she walked away.

As they reached the balcony of the temple, the guide explained an ancient story. "What are you up to ladies?" Sonic asked the trio. "We went back to the last place we saw Niagara, yesterday," said Cream. "And we figured that she couldn't have just fallen." Blaze said. "Miranda, Star and I were standing behind her when she fell," said Amy. "So we believe Star pushed her to gain maximum popularity," Cream said. "And we're going to interrogate Star after we come from the temple," finished Blaze. Sonic nodded his head as they spoke. "I want to be apart too!" he exclaimed. "Fine, but you must not tell anyone. Okay?" Amy asked. "Yep, got it!" he shouted. Then came crisis number two.

"Ah!" Star screamed as she fell off the balcony. Again, everyone gasped as she fell and hit the ground. The trio and Sonic looked at each other with confused faces. How could Star have fallen? She was the suspect but yet she fell? These thoughts went through the four students' minds. Rouge, a semi smart, semi popular girl, shouted, "Amy did it! She pushed Star and Niagara! She was behind both of them!" It was true that Amy was behind both of them but she didn't push them. Amy was tough, but not cruel enough to push someone to their death.

Back at the trio's room, they and Sonic tried to think of who would do this. Behind of Star were Amy, Miranda and Rouge. They suspected Rouge, but then again, she could be the next target since the perpetrator went after the popular gang. The trio convinced Sonic to use his 'charm' and get Rouge to call sick so she doesn't have to go. Eventually, Sonic gave in and was off to convince Rouge.

When Sonic left, the trio had their 'girl talk' about boys. "So Amy, do you like Sonic?" Cream asked cockily. "What! Why would you think that?" Amy yelled. "We're just wondering," Blaze said. "He's a good friend but I don't like like him," Amy stated. Blaze and Cream started to giggle. They would discuss this another time. Right now they had a mystery to solve.

Sonic finally convinced Rouge to play sick. On the next exploration, they went to the top of a waterfall. Sonic and Cream kept a look out for anyone acting suspicious while Blaze and Amy kept everyone away from the edge. Miranda came up to Amy and said, "You know, you could become popular if you wanted to. I mean, you have the looks and the attitude." "You know," she started, "That's not a bad idea!" Miranda left and Blaze and Amy started giggling. "As if I would ever do that," Amy stated. The guide asked them to step a little closer to the edge to see the water fall. As he explained how a waterfall works, in came problem number three.

Someone was toppling into the water below. But whom? Niagara and Star were already dead and Rouge was not there. Who could be falling? Sonic quickly recognized the scream. It was Amy! Amy was falling into the waterfall! "Amy!" Sonic screamed, "Amy no!" Blaze and Cream started and crying. In tears, Sonic walked over to the edge and could not believe his eyes. There, dangling off a tiny branch in the cliff was Amy. "Amy!" Sonic exclaimed, "You're alive!" he helped her up and to her feet. Amy embraced him like never before. "I was so scared," Amy whispered into his ear, "I thought I wasn't going to make it." "Its okay, Amy," he assured, "You're still alive." It was strange because Amy is the brave one and she said that she was scared. Sonic didn't mind because he never got hugs from Amy so he enjoyed every moment of the hug. Blaze and Cream looked up and were shocked to see Amy still alive.

Blaze, Cream and Sonic took Amy back to her room. When they arrived, the four discussed what happened. "What now?" Blaze asked. They pondered this thought for a few moments. Then Cream spoke up, "We need Sonic to convince Rouge to play sick again." "Why?" Sonic questioned. "Because if you don't, she will be the one being pushed over," Cream stated simply. "But if he convinces her," Amy started, "I will be the one going over." "I'd rather Amy be alive than Rouge," Sonic refused. "But if you do convince her," Blaze started, "Amy will be ready this time," Cream finished. Everyone but Sonic nodded their head in agreement. "Alright, alright, I'll do it," Sonic said. He then exited the trio's room to Rouge's room.

The next day, they didn't have an exploration so the four hung out together. They were all walking through the town when Sonic said, "This time was very hard to convince Rouge. She kept asking me why. I had to kiss her so she would shut up and call sick again." "You kissed her?" Amy asked. "Yeah, on the cheek. Next time I have to do this, I better be getting paid," joked Sonic. Everyone laughed at this. Cream asked, "Do I detect jealousy in Amy?" "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Amy asked. Blaze stated, "You're jealous because Sonic kissed Rouge." Amy was as red as a tomato when she said, "I am not jealous. I couldn't care less what Sonic does with girls." This wasn't a complete lie but only the trio knew this. Sonic felt a hint of sadness in his heart but hid it very well. After that, they planned how to capture the perpetrator. Sonic said, "Let me run this again. We buy tiny video cameras and put one on a barrette in Amy's hair so she will get a glimpse of the perp on video. When he or she pushes Amy, she will grab the rope tied to the branch and swing to the other side where I will be waiting. Everyone then assumes that she is dead too. We then head back to my room and play the video on the television. Any problems?" "I have a problem," Amy started, "How am I supposed to grab the rope?" "Just believe in yourself, Amy. You'll get it done," Sonic assured.

The four entered a gadget store to buy the video cameras. Each of them had ten US. They split up because the store was as huge as Wal-Mart. Cream found the cameras at the back of the store. She reached for them. She brought four of them to the cashier. Cream called out to the others to come. Sonic and Amy came first. Blaze was staring at a jet-pack. She was fascinated by it. Blaze reached out to touch it. She then hurried back to the cashier. They all paid for the cameras and headed to the hotel.

When they arrived at the gate of the hotel, they said their good nights and went their separate ways to get to their rooms. The trio showered. "So, what happened with you and Sonic while you guys were alone?" Cream questioned. "What?" Amy exclaimed. "I'm sure you and Sonic had a romantic chat," Blaze daydreamed. Blaze and Cream giggled at this. "Nothing romantic happened! We just talked about me grabbing that rope tomorrow. I'm pretty nervous about it," said Amy. "Don't worry. You'll do just fine," Cream and Blaze said in unison. At that, the trio went to bed.

Today was the day that they caught the perp. Everything was set up properly and Amy was feeling braver than any other time before. Their exploration for today was another cliff. Everyone climbed the cliff. Cream and Blaze helped each other climb. Amy climbed by herself since Sonic is waiting somewhere for her. When the guide saw many vines in the trees, he told the story of Tarzan when they got to the top of the cliff. Then, as if on cue, Amy was pushed over the cliff. She quickly found the rope she was supposed to grab and was swinging towards Sonic.

Then something terrible happened. The rope broke and Amy was falling towards Sonic. Sonic heard her scream and ran toward the falling Amy. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die," she said to herself. The ground was coming closer so she decided to close her eyes. She was sure she hit the ground but she never felt the pain. "Amy? Amy? Wake up Amy," Sonic said. Amy opened her eyes and found herself in Sonic's arms. 'He caught me! Sonic really caught me!' were the thoughts that were going through Amy's mind. "Sonic! You saved me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amy exclaimed as she embraced him. "I had to, Amy," Sonic said. "Thanks a lot Sonic," Amy said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Just then a scream filled the air. Sonic quickly put Amy on her feet. They both ran up the cliff.

"Alright!" this student shouted, "If anyone calls the police, they die! Got that?" Everyone was silent for they were shocked that this student would do such a thing. Sonic and Amy finally arrived at the top. "What happened?" Amy asked. "We heard a scream!" exclaimed Sonic, "We wer-" that was all he got to say because he was stunned to see who the perp was.

It was Miranda. Miranda was the perpetrator. She pushed Niagara, Star and Amy twice. Miranda did it. "Miranda?" Amy yelled. "Yes, it is me Amy" she said. "Miranda," Amy started. "Why?" Sonic finished. "I wanted it to stop," Miranda muttered. "Wanted what to stop?" Amy asked. "Everything!" Miranda screamed, "Niagara teased me! She pushed me around! She hurt me emotionally! I just wanted it to stop! Star was her follower so she did exactly the same as Niagara. It had to come to an end. So, I decided, to push the both to their death." Sonic looked at her in disbelief. She continued, "Rouge was my next target but she has been sick for a while." Cream and Blaze looked at each other and smiled. "But," Miranda started, "I know that she isn't actually sick. Sonic told her not to show up so she wouldn't get hurt. When she didn't turn up, I had to improvise. I pushed Amy. She could have been exactly like Niagara because Rouge no longer had someone to follow, thus making Amy her leader. To my dismay, Amy is still up and running." She neared Amy. "Leave her alone," Sonic said as he slid in front her to protect her. While this happened, Cream called 911.

Moments later the police sirens were heard. Miranda hesitated when she heard them. "Well," she started, "Someone is going to pay with their life." Miranda quickly ran towards Amy, caught Sonic of guard and pushed her over the cliff. "Ahh!" Amy screamed as she fell. "Amy!" Sonic yelled and, without thinking, jumped after her. They were both headed for a river. "Ahh!" Amy repeated. "Don't worry Amy," he started then grabbed her, "I got you." "Sonic, are you crazy!" she yelled at him. "Well, girls make guys do crazy," he said then they plummeted in the water.

Blaze and Cream were in tears for they thought their best friends were both dead. The police came and arrested Miranda. Meanwhile, Amy and Sonic were swimming to the edge of the river. Well, more or less, Sonic was swimming while carrying an unconscious Amy. When he got to land he laid her on the ground. He knelt down next to her. "Amy? Amy? Wake up Amy? Please Amy wake up!" Sonic shook her while he said this. No response came from her. "Amy, please," he begged her, "Wake up. Don't leave me, Amy." A single tear of his fell upon her lips. Amy suddenly started to shiver and cough. "Amy?" Sonic asked. "Sonic? Is that you?" Amy answered. "Amy! You're alive!" he exclaimed. He pulled her into a tight embrace. Amy hugged him back. "I thought you were gone forever." He whispered to her. Amy giggled and said, "Don't worry Sonic, I'm not going anywhere," Amy assured. They broke apart, got up and started climbing the cliff for the third time.

When they got to the top, they saw their best friends crying. "Guys," Sonic said. "We're okay!" Amy exclaimed. Everyone looked in their direction. Blaze and Cream jumped on Amy and Sonic like a dog pouncing on its owner.

After everything, the four went to the movies and celebrated their victory. They all watched Transformers. They were seated as followed: Cream, Blaze, Amy, Sonic. Cream and Blaze found the movie to be scary. Amy on the other hand thought it was just right: enough action, sadness, suspense and romance. At the end of the movie, Cream and Blaze raced back to the hotel. Sonic bent down to pick up a flower when Amy asked, "Sonic, why did you jump down with me into the river?" He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you're my friend and I care about you." was his response. "When you said that girls make guys do crazy things, what did you mean?" Amy asked curiously. Sonic then put the flower in her hair. "Well, um, when a guy likes a girl, they do anything for her," he said nervously. "…I still don't get it," said Amy. "Amy," Sonic started, "I really really like you."

Sonic waited for his female friend's response. She stopped, faced him, kissed him on his cheek and skipped away. Sonic savored the moment then realized that she ran away. "Amy! Where're you going?" he shouted. She responded, "Back to the hotel!" "So does this mean you like me?" he yelled back. "Friday!" was her response. Sonic stated, "But that has nothing to do with it!" "Exactly my point!" she yelled. "Amy!" he yelled playfully and he ran up to catch her in the sunset.

**End**


End file.
